Of Closets and Kisses
by AllHallowsTheLess
Summary: Annabeth and Percy get stuck in a closet after Percy convinces her to come on a "mission" inside the Big House with him. Percabeth. Lots 'o fluff. T because I'm not sure of what it is.


**A/N: Heh. This is longer than I thought it would be. Really, I started this a few days ago and I couldn't get past "Literally." Well jeez, if I'd known that watching the poor-excuse-of-a-movie The Lightning Thief would've given me that much inspiration, I'd had done it sooner. Well, guess I know now, right?**

**Side note: This is long. Like, the longest I've written for this website. Just thought I'd mention that.**

**And I present now my first-ever Percabeth fic. :)**

**Also, this is my first-ever Rick Riordan disclaimer! Woo. I own nothing.**

"Percy! You need to watch where you're putting your leg," Annabeth scolded in a harsh whisper.

Percy huffed a bit and murmured a "Sorry," before readjusting his left leg so it was as far away from Annabeth as possible—which wasn't very far at all, considering that, well, they were stuck.

Inside of a closet.

Literally.

Perhaps 'stuck' wasn't the right word. Forced into, maybe, but not stuck; they could leave, if they wanted to. It would've meant getting in trouble with Chiron, but they could certainly open up the wooden closet door, stretch their legs, and walk away.

Percy started to say something about how interesting the situation was, how ironic it was, but Annabeth shushed him again before he could utter a single word. "You have to be quiet. They'll hear you, Percy."

"They" being Chiron and whomever he was clomping around with on the main floor below them—most likely Mr. D, judging from the often-raised voices and the annoyed grunts they'd been hearing for the last ten or fifteen minutes. They'd been sneaking around the Big House, contrary to Annabeth's insistence ("If you're going to go, I might as well come with you to minimize the idiocy you elicit from your tiny brain into every situation you embark into," she'd said, and after she gathered Percy's blank, I-don't-understand-your-big-words stare, she said simply, "I'm coming with you, Seaweed Brain."), to find some stupid thing or other, something that slipped Percy's mind now (oops). Chiron had come back in the middle of their little escapade. The closest thing for them to hide in, and probably the safest one, seeing as Chiron could hardly see under the top shelf, much less the bottom one, was the closet. Thus, they sat in the semi-dark, completely cramped space, wary of the hoof-clomping, murmured consents, and quiet voices below them.

He mimicked her, mouthing words cruelly in mock, but remained silent as he'd been told by his girlfriend; he wouldn't admit it to Annabeth—though he figured that she already knew, seeing as she probably acted so frighteningly intelligent to intimidate others—but she could be scary. And when he said could be, he meant was. She knew her way around words and how to sharpen them like daggers, making sure they pierced your mind like a razor in a balloon, taking away the choice altogether.

She looked at him sharply, her eyes like whips, then Annabeth sighed. "Okay, this is excruciatingly, painfully, and unbearably boring." Percy was sure that her inability to stay immobile long was one of his favorite flaws in the girl; it reminded him that she was like him in some ways, seeing as they both had ADHD, but hers was less active, or she could control it better, or something like that. Either way, he liked that she got bored quickly. It was something he depended on, often times, because their brains worked similarly on that front. And it was important for him that there were_ some _ways that they were alike, so he could bring them up and compare them like she seemed to love to do. Anything that had anything to do with learning, he supposed…

He was a bit surprised that she hadn't figured a way out of the house yet, as Annabeth's mind moved even faster than the average Demi-gods—which was pretty darn fast, really—and her number-one priority at almost all times was how to get out, how to keep moving, how to accomplish the plan."I agree whole-heartedly. So, what are we going to do about it?" He looked at her quizzically. She'd figure something out; she always did. She didn't like being bored anymore than the next girl. And Annabeth always had something for Percy to do.

She thought for a moment, ran a hand through her hair—a habit that Percy had never seen her do when she was aware of herself. Then, after a minute or so, she smirked at the dark-haired boy. She brought her eyes up to Percy's. The dull, pale light seeping in from the inch division between the floor and the door reflected in her stormy, deep grey eyes, revealing a suggestively bright look in them. She found Percy's leg with her hand, running it along the rough jeans that encased it until she found his knee. She got to her knees, pushing Percy's legs down underneath her as she moved forward, placing herself on his lap.

Percy was already breathing hard. It wasn't all too often that Annabeth was in a mood like this—or, at least, it wasn't as often as Percy would have liked. The few times it did happen, well…You could say that she chose the worst time she possibly could. She had a lot of weird kinks, apparently, and one included making out in public places (barely concealed public places. He figured she liked the risk of being caught or something of that nature. It seemed very…Annabeth, in some way). She placed her lips dangerously close to his ear, her breath hot on his cool skin, the air warm and heavy around them, and whispered rather roughly, "Quiet activities? I have an idea. But you need to remember what I said." She pulled back from Percy's face a little bit, and at his horribly confused expression, she explained. "Learn how to shut up, Seaweed Brain."

And she kissed him.

In seconds, her hands were around his neck, the couples tongues clashing and teeth clicking. Percy's hands found Annabeth's damp blonde curls, caressed her back, fondled her blazing neck. Hot skin was pressed together, limbs entwining and bodies dancing to two hearts rapidly beating, seemingly in the middle of a contest to see who's could beat louder, who's could beat faster, more furiously, with the most intensity. What had been a boring wait had turned into the best part of Percy's day. It was funny how Annabeth's presence alone seemed to do that, turn his days on their heads, from being the worst imaginable—which was a rarity at camp because, well, it was camp—to out-of-this-world amazing, even if it was mindless babbling. He loved it. He loved her. And so, of course, he broke the only rule. "I love you," he heard his nearly inaudible, shaking voice say between heated kisses. He flinched instinctively at his own words. Damn it, he thought. He shut his eyes tight.

Immediately, she pulled away from him. Percy was scared to see the expression in her previously-passionate eyes. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Stupid. Now she was going to be angry, he thought. Now he'd done it. He'd opened his mouth up and gotten himself in trouble. He opened his eyes with a sigh. "Sorry. It just kind of came out." His hands were still twined around her slim, muscled waist, his eyes on her now slightly-exposed hipbone.

She was quiet for a moment, and Percy still refused to meet the gaze he felt burning into his forehead. Finally, her felt her surprisingly cool fingers beneath his chin. She brought his lips to hers gently, parting his lips with her own. It was much softer than the first, merely a brush of lips, but more of an _I know what you mean_ kiss, and he was sure that she felt the same way.

When they broke apart, but less out of breath that before Percy's little outbreak, Percy dared to look through the dark to his girlfriend. "Annabeth?" he asked tentatively.

Her eyes stormed as they stared one another down, then she reached out a hand to hold the back of his neck in her palm. "I love you, too, Percy."

He smiled and pulled her close. Annabeth nuzzled her face against Percy's neck. "I guess it's lucky we got stuck in here, huh?"

Percy felt Annabeth snort. "About that. I, uh, kinda knew that Chiron would get back when he did." She ran a finger lightly over his flushed collarbones, tracing them with a feather-like touch.

He brought his head back against the cool, flat wall behind him. Of course she planned it. Of course. How could she not have? She would've known that the camp directors would be there, and that they would have been caught in the middle of it. He smirked at her. "Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly and smiled a little. "I wanted some time alone with you. And I knew this little thing was here and, well…" Her smile got wider, showing a tease of her white teeth. "Here we are."

He sighed and let out a short, quiet laugh. "Here we are." He could have mentioned the fact that he had a whole cabin to himself, thanks to the pact that the three most powerful gods had made—a pact that had been broken by two of the three gods, granted, but a pact nonetheless. He could've pointed out the fact that, with Chiron here, there was a very real possibility that they would be caught, but he knew that would just excite her more. But he didn't say anything because he was enjoying just holding her, and he knew that words from his mouth would ruin the moment. He kissed her again, holding her tightly to his body in a possessive way that said "She's mine." Their lips mingled in salt and vanilla, leaving an interesting taste in their mouths and in whatever places their skin made contact. Percy kissed the skin of Annabeth's neck, running a finger over her hipbone, goose bumps rising to—

"What in the _world_ are you two _doing_ in here?" asked a very startled, very irritating looking Mr. D, purple eyes blazing furiously at being the one to catch the campers.

Percy gave his best _I can explain_ smile, and looked sheepishly up at the God of Wine. "Would you accept the answer 'cleaning'?"


End file.
